The Once And Smurfy King/Part 7
"So there you are, Sophia," a familiar voice spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "I was smurfing all over the village for you because your friends are concerned for you, including myself." Sophia looked and saw that it was Psycheliana. "You needn't worry about me, Liana," Sophia said. "I was here the entire time smurfing my master work without any distractions from any Smurf. And no, you can't smurf a look at it until I'm finished." "I wasn't going to ask if I could smurf a look at your work, Sophia," Psycheliana said. "It's just that your friends believe that it's your right to believe whatever you want about your Papa Smurf's history, even if they don't fully agree with what you believe. It's not their place to judge Uncle Brainy for whatever actions they were not alive to witness for themselves." "But my Papa Smurf was a terrible Smurf back then," Sophia said. "I can't smurf with that being what made him the Smurf he is today." "Sophia, all our parents smurfed terrible things when they were our age," Psycheliana said. "The thing is, they learned from their mistakes and became better Smurfs for it. My Mama Smurf wanted to destroy the village back when she was just a creation of Gargamel, but Grandpa Smurf saw that she came to care about her fellow Smurfs to ever want to destroy them and so changed her into a real Smurf so that Gargamel couldn't control her anymore." "I really want my Papa Smurf to be a hero so much, even in our history," Sophia said. "I'm sure that there were times that your Papa Smurf was a hero, and that his fellow Smurfs would want to remember him for the heroic deeds that he smurfed than for the awful things he smurfed," Psycheliana said. "Deep down inside, I sense that Uncle Brainy really cares for his fellow Smurfs, and that he would smurf his life on the line to make sure that they would be safe from anything that would harm them, including you." Sophia sighed, feeling a bit relieved to be talking about her problems to her friend. "I'm near the end of smurfing my story, anyway, so I guess that it couldn't hurt if I smurfed you how it's going to end." "You go ahead and finish your story by yourself, Sophia," Psycheliana said. "I'm sure that I can wait until it's time for you to publish it. But just remember that your Papa Smurf is still a hero, no matter what anyone, even history, smurfs about him." "Okay, as long as you won't be disappointed when you finally smurf a copy of my book," Sophia said, watching as Psycheliana walked off before she continued with her writing. ----- At the point where she left off, the rebel Smurfs had Anonymous and his guards completely surrounded. Tuffy called for Anonymous' surrender, but Anonymous refused, and so Duncan had his group of Smurfs charge straight toward him and his guards when a loud voice commanded, "STOP!" They turned to see who it was that said that, and it was Papa Smurf, just arriving in the village after his long journey to the mountains. "What's smurfing on here?" he demanded. "Oh, Papa Smurf...it's such an unexpected surprise," Handy said, sounding embarrassed. "So, did you finally smurf the wrinkleroot?" Duncan asked. "Wrinkleroot, schminkleroot! Who cares about that?" Papa Smurf yelled. "All I want to know is what has happened around here!" Hefty dropped his halberd as he approached Papa Smurf to give an explanation. "Well, uh, we can explain this, Papa Smurf," he began. "You see, when you left, there was no leader to smurf us, and so we smurfed an election to who would be the best leader, and we..." As the Smurfs took turns to explain the whole matter, Brainy dug himself out of the rubble that was Lord Smurf the First's castle and started singing exuberantly. "Free! I am finally free! Oh, from every mountain side, let freedom smurf..." "Shhh, Papa Smurf has returned, Brainy," Clumsy said as he saw Brainy joining the others. "What? Papa Smurf is here?" Brainy said, sounding surprised. "...and by the time you smurfed up, we had Lord Smurf the Worst on the smurfs, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said in conclusion. "And that's the whole smurf in a nutsmurf." "You Smurfs should be ashamed of yourselves," Papa Smurf scolded. "You were all acting like human beings." He then turned to Anonymous. "And you...look at what your unsmurfy behavior has caused. The village is a complete wreck." Anonymous looked really ashamed as he saw everything in the village was in disarray: the smashed windows, the wrecked doors, tables and benches overturned, marks of fresh fruit splattered on walls. It was if a tornado had come and wreaked havoc everywhere. "Where are you smurfing?" Papa Smurf said as he noticed Anonymous going inside his house, and then coming back out carrying a mop and a bucket. "I'm going to smurf up and repair the damage that I have smurfed," Anonymous said, sounding regretful. The other Smurfs watched as Anonymous passed by them and realized that they themselves were also responsible for the mess. "Hey, wait up, laddie," Duncan said. "We're going to smurf you a hand." "After all, it's our fault, too," Handy said. "And Papa Smurf always says you should smurf unto others as you would have smurfed unto you," Brainy said. "I'll smurf the pickaxe and shovels," Tuffy said. "Uh, yeah, I'll smurf you a hand as well," Clumsy said. "We still like you, Anonymous, even if you're the worst king," Smurfette said. "Really?" Anonymous said as he looked at his fellow Smurfs gathering around him, with tears in his eyes. "I just don't know what to smurf to that." "Well, maybe sometime we can smurf something together, just you and me alone," Smurfette said, giving Anonymous a kiss. "Well done, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, his tone changing from anger to delight. "I see that despite what has smurfened around here, you still remain good and brave little Smurfs, and so I forgive you all." "HURRAY!" all the Smurfs shouted together. Tapper stood with Papa Smurf as they watched the Smurfs gathering together to help clean up the mess they have made. "Well, Papa Smurf, it smurfs like things will soon return back to normal with you home as the true leader of the village," Tapper said. "They are still young Smurfs at heart, and they still have a lot to learn, Tapper, as I'm sure you have lessons to learn yourself," Papa Smurf said. "Perhaps we will be wiser next time we need to smurf a leader whenever you're gone, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. Meanwhile, Jokey decided to offer his fellow Smurfs something. "I've got a little present that I wish to smurf someone now that Papa Smurf is home," he said. "Uh, not me, Jokey!" Clumsy said as he and few other Smurfs started running away. "What about you, Greedy Smurf?" Jokey said. "Would you like a little present?" "Uh, no thanks, Jokey," Greedy said as he ran away. "I've got a kitchen to smurf up." "How about you?" Jokey asked as he turned toward Vanity. "NO! Smurf that dreadful thing away from me!" Vanity said as he also ran away. Jokey saw that none of the Smurfs wanted to receive his present, so he instead decided to present it to Papa Smurf. "Say, would you like to smurf a little present now that you're home?" Jokey asked. "A present for me?" Papa Smurf said, sounding curious. A few nearby Smurfs closed their eyes and plugged their ears as they expected it to explode when Papa Smurf opened the box. But to their surprise, it didn't. "Oh, thank you, Jokey...it's very smurfy," Papa Smurf said as he held up what was in the box. "It's a baba au smurf, my favorite cake." Some Smurfs dug through the rubble of Lord Smurf the First's castle and found his cape and crown lying on the ground. They brought it to Papa Smurf and asked, "So now what do we smurf with this?" Papa Smurf took a look at the items and said, "I think that we can smurf them to good use." Later on, Lord Smurf the First's royal clothes were put out in Farmer's fields, stuffed with hay and dressed up as a scarecrow. ----- Some days later, Sophia's story "The Once And Smurfy King" was finally published. Her friends were given a copy that they could read at their own leisure, which made it worth all the trouble of waiting. Many of the Smurfs found it interesting, if although a bit fantastical, and had nothing but positive things to say about her story. Even her uncle Narrator found it rather entertaining as a fictional story, given the number of stories that he had been a part of. Anonymous came to Sophia after he had finished reading her story. "So how do you like it?" Sophia asked. "I just find it amusing that you choose me to be the Smurf who becomes Lord Smurf the First instead of Brainy, because I can't imagine that anyone would actually vote for me to be the village leader," Anonymous said. "Honestly, I didn't know which Smurf I would choose to be Lord Smurf the First," Sophia said, sounding like she was feeling a bit guilty about doing so. "It just wouldn't sound right if I simply called the character Smurf, so..." "I feel flattered to be in your book nonetheless, Sophia," Anonymous said. Empath and Smurfette were discussing with each other about the book when Empath noticed Smurfette laughing. "This smurf senses that something in the book amuses you, Smurfette," Empath said. "And that something has to do with the fact that in the story you were pretending to be close to Anonymous when he becomes king." "I have to admit, for a Smurf who's just so ordinary, I'm surprised to find myself attracted to him once he smurfs power as king," Smurfette said. "This smurf can understand that, Smurfette," Empath said. "Being a powerful person does have the perk of attracting people to you, whether you want that kind of attraction or not. This smurf was for a time wondering if that was all that really attracted you to this smurf in the first place, but this smurf now knows you were looking for something more besides just that." "I really wouldn't mind being queen beside him, Empath, if that was how this story really happened," Smurfette said. "So besides Don Smurfo and King Solomon, this smurf now has another literary rival to compete with for your heart," Empath said. "Really, Empath, they can never smurf the place of you, because you're the only story that I want to smurf happily ever after with," Smurfette said as she held Empath close to her. "This smurf is pleased to hear that, Smurfette," Empath said as they both kissed. Meanwhile, Tapper and Duncan were both talking among themselves about the book. "I've got to smurf it to Brainy's little lassie, she really knows how to smurf us into her little fantasy setting, Nevin," Duncan said. "I'm surprised with how she managed to include us into the story, even though we were never originally part of it, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Your part in the story was how I would imagine you to be, laddie, but my part smurfs like a character from one of Actor Smurf's motion pictures," Duncan said. "Can you believe the kind of speech I would make to get the rebel Smurfs to all fight together against Lord Smurf the First?" "I have a feeling that someone else in another time will be smurfing the same thing, but who really knows?" Tapper said. "He'd better be a real Smurfsman if he's going to be smurfing that," Duncan said. Meanwhile, Brainy and Clumsy were talking among themselves about Sophia's book. "Do you honestly believe that we could smurf an election to see who among us would be the better Smurf to lead the village while Papa Smurf was gone, Clumsy, when the obvious choice was yours truly?" "Uh, not really, Brainy," Clumsy said. "But if there was, I still would have voted for you." "But how would you be so sure that I'm the Smurf that you would vote for?" Brainy asked. "I...just have that feeling about you, Brainy," Clumsy said. "I know that you would still be the leader." "Well, at least you're willing to admit that I'm not entirely bad when it smurfs to leading the village in Papa Smurf's absence, even if I wasn't very good at smurfing the king," Brainy said. "If you ask me, Brainy, I would have voted for Anonymous if that was actually the case," Hefty said as he overheard the conversation. "Yeah, me too," Handy said. "I hate voting for Brainy," Grouchy said. "I'm sure that would be a smurfy thing for us to speculate on, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said, "but you know how history smurfs, and we can't smurf anything about the past except to learn from our mistakes, because today always becomes tomorrow's history, and what we smurf today will smurf an impact on..." At that, Brainy found himself flung to the village limits. "So much for teaching my fellow Smurfs a history lesson," Brainy groaned after he landed. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Once And Smurfy King chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles